The Mage's Treasure
} |name = The Mage's Treasure |image = Lower Ruins - burial chamber.png |px = 270px |location = East Brecilian Forest (Brecilian Forest) West Brecilian Forest (Brecilian Forest) Lower Ruins (Brecilian Ruins) |related = The Elven Ritual |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Mage's Treasure is a side quest in Dragon Age: Origins. Completing the quest is required to gather all of the pieces of the Juggernaut armor set. Acquisition The quest can be obtained while exploring the eastern part of the Brecilian Forest. Walkthrough Tombstones Throughout the Brecilian Forest, the Warden will come across certain tombstones that can each be inspected and then activated by disturbing the wards on them. In each case, a revenant will spawn and attack the group, sometimes aided by minor undead (skeletons, skeleton archers, fanged skeletons and/or skeleton mages). To be able to activate this quest, you will (in most cases) need to start with the Northern Ancient Tombstone in the East Brecilian Forest, otherwise you will not see the "Disturb the wards" option in your dialog. The Warden will find a piece of an armor set after winning each of these fights and looting the revenant's . The location of the tombstones: * West Brecilian Forest: a clearing in the Eastern part of the area, past the encounter with Swiftrunner and North of The Grand Oak: ** Defeating the skeletons at this location yields the Juggernaut Helm; ** Note The Gravestone at this location is particular for a couple of reasons: **# The Warden can inspect this gravestone but the option to disturb its wards is not available until the quest is acquired by activating one of the other tombstones associated with this quest; **# A Mystical Site of Power landmark is found in this same location, associated with the Places of Power quest; * East Brecilian Forest: a clearing in the North portion of the map, close to the clearing where the Mad Hermit is found (see Northern Ancient Tombstone): ** Defeating the skeletons at this location will yield the Juggernaut Plate Boots; * East Brecilian Forest: a clearing in the South portion of the map, past The Magical Barrier, right after the second encounter with Swiftrunner (see Southern Ancient Tombstone): ** Defeating the skeletons at this location yields the Juggernaut Plate Gloves; * A within the Lower Ruins of the Brecilian Ruins: ** Defeating the shade at this location yields the Juggernaut Plate Armor. ** See below and The Elven Ritual for details about this last location. Chestpiece walkthrough As the Warden enters a large room (in the Lower Ruins) with a circular mosaic on the floor, the spirit of a ghostly boy will call out for his mother. The Warden can try to talk to him, but he doesn't seem to hear or understand the Warden, and will flee. Go south from this room and pick up an old earthen tablet in a and start The Elven Ritual sub-quest. Eventually, the Warden will arrive at the ritual hall and must perform an ancient elven ritual before gaining access to the Elven Burial Chamber beyond. The Warden will then have to fight a group of skeleton archers to reach a 'talking' shade in the middle of this large room, who appears to be the spirit of the ghostly boy's mother. However, the shade will quickly turn against the Warden, summoning a couple of greater shades to aid her. When the fight is over, the Warden can inspect the atop the stairs and retrieve the chestpiece of the armor set (and discover the Codex entry: Uthenera). Rewards Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Brecilian Forest side quests